


My Greatest Prize

by GOTHMARK



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Fingering, Johnny calling mark his prize, M/M, Smut, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTHMARK/pseuds/GOTHMARK
Summary: It’s after mama, the night is great.Or just Johnny and mark fucking after mama.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 13
Kudos: 184





	My Greatest Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Back with something shitty, there wasn’t a lot of thought put into this one, just wanted to write something short and quick even though it took me a week? 
> 
> Lord help me. This isn’t proof read so let’s pray for no mistakes.
> 
> Please enjoy this trash.

Mark’s adrenaline is pumping, he’s always nervous with big things like award shows. Even after the many he's attended, mark still shakes, though this time it might just be from how cold it is outside. 

Johnny had given him his jacket, much bigger than marks, it was tailored for Johnny's body, who’s much taller, much longer, much broader than Mark himself. It felt like one of those sweet boyfriend moves, and Mark wanted to kiss him so badly. But it wouldn’t go unnoticed by the staff and other idols around them. Surely not the cameras. 

“We’re going to McDonald’s”  _ thank god _ . Mark was starving,  _ famished _ . Mark had woken up late, their schedule jam packed and he overslept, he barely had time to eat anything other than a snack bar. 

When they came back and ate, they got an award, the wayv members too. Mark Is always grateful, no matter what it is. Especially after winning album of the year, dreams were coming true. Their performance was coming soon and Mark was ready,  _ nervous _ but ready. 

They’ve worked hard all year and up to resonance, 23 members on stage, their power unmatchable. To say mark was hyped is an understatement. 

“We will do great,” Taeyong said, huddling everyone up in a circle, which was a struggle fitting 23 people, but they managed.

_ We will do great _

-

Mark was spent, he let out an  _ oof _ as his back hit the bed. The performance was great, beyond great, the talk of the night, but who wouldn’t talk about 23 people on one stage. 

“You okay buddy?” Johnny walked out of the restroom, towel wrapped around his waist, muscles and abbs on full display. Some drops of water dripped down from his hair, landing right on his chest, slowly trailing further and further—

“hey! eyes up here.” Johnny pointed to his eyes, chuckling at Mark's flustered expression. 

“y-yeah I’m good, tired, put some clothes on” 

“There’s no point”, Johnny grinned, his voice dropping low. 

“Wha—“

“Anyways, you did great, like really great, I’m proud” 

Mark melted, Johnny knew what he was doing, marks need to be praised wasn’t a secret between them. And Johnny didn’t mind indulging Mark, he was truly an ace. He was hard working, Mark hardly knew what a break was, so anytime Johnny utters a simple “you did good”, Mark runs to him, sobs, and grinds against his thigh. 

Johnny loves it.

“w-we all did good”, mark sits up, Johnny could tell it had an effect on mark, the younger male squirming, hands moving to cover his crotch, an indication he was getting hard. “But hyung you did  _ extremely  _ good...” Mark speaks again, shyness in his voice. 

“I could tell you liked it.” The whole performance Johnny felt Mark’s eyes linger on him, which he confirmed when he turned to see mark staring right at his chest. It was bare, only a jacket that wasn’t even closed, body on display. Mark practically drooled on live television.

Johnny walked closer to the bed, closer to Mark who was sitting on the edge. His knees were knocked together, head down, he looked so small, so easy to devour. 

Mark cleared his throat, “l-looked good too.”

“Yeah?” 

Mark Nodded, head still low. 

“I know we won awards— but can I get my real prize?”

“Real prize?” Mark shifted, trying to squirm away only to be stopped by Johnny's hand gripping his chin, bringing his head up to face him. Mark’s eyes were blown wide, shaky, trying to focus on Johnny. The whine that left his throat was embarrassing. 

“w-what prize” mark asked, voice whispery and small. 

Johnny fathomed in this, the way only he could make mark like this, only he has mark full attention and love. Johnny hummed, bending to reach close to marks ear, whispering a simple word,  _ simple _ but impactful.

“You” 

-

It never takes much to make mark fall apart, even before this, dirty words or deep tones will make him crumble. But right now, mark was a complete and utter wreck as Johnny roughly pumped two fingers in and out of him.

Marks body trembled, struggling to keep up, his arms already gave out, the front of his body slack against the bed, the only supper coming from his knees and Johnny's other hand keeping his hips up. 

“ _ Ngh”  _ Mark’s stomach twisted, Johnny was hitting that spot that made his mind foggy. “Hyung  _ please.” _ . He doesn’t know how long Johnnys been fingering him, feels like hours, realistically it was probably a couple of minutes. Johnny's fingers are thick and long, and mark loves them, mark isn’t going to last long, but he’ll try for Johnny. 

This was all for Johnny, he took the greatest pleasure watching mark like this. “Feels good?” Mark didn’t trust his vocals right now so he nodded instead. 

“So pretty, the prettiest prize ever” mark whined high, hips moving on their own to meet johnnys pace. “Better than these other awards.” 

“God— hyung—  _ please _ ” mark choked on every word, everything getting impossible by the second. 

“I wanna do more but I’m at my limit” 

Mark let out the neediest whine, giving a little “I’m ready” ass shake. 

Johnny was losing all control. 

-

The initial stretch of Johnny cock was always a handful. Thick cock breaching past his rim, it wasn’t unpleasant, Mark quite liked the stretch, but he could still feel every inch of Johnny. “h-hyung, so—  _ big”  _ mark could barely talk, barely think as Johnny filled him up all the way. 

“You don’t— don’t need to wait...move please” 

“You’re killing me” Johnny groaned, immediately sliding out, the lube making it easier. Johnny loved the way his cock looked so big compared to marks hole, his hole so beautiful, wet, and pink. Gripping Johnny's cock head like his life depended on having dick in him. 

“ _ Fuc—-  _ more _ ”  _ mark cried.

Johnny growled at that, hands coming up to grip marks hips. In one swift movement Johnny slammed in, hard, knocking marks oxygen out of him. 

“ _ Ngh— Hyu—“  _

“God you’re so tight” 

Johnny continued fucking him like this, slow hard trusts, mark losing his mind by the second. They changed positions, mark on his back, allowing Johnny to see his fucked out expression, eyes rolling back when Johnny hit his prostate, mouth hanging open,  _ beautiful _ he thinks. 

His moans sounded like heaven too. 

Johnny hums with satisfaction and brings himself down to kiss mark. It's sweet, nothing like the way Johnny speeds up and fucks rougher. Mark whines high into Johnny's mouth, it’s all he can do. 

Johnny pulls away, focusing on fucking mark like he needs too. He most literally bent in half, knees close to his face. Mark’s flexibility was a godsend. Johnny would probably get a cramp if he ever found himself in that position. 

“You feels so good—  _ fuck _ mark—  _ baby _ . You gonna make hyung cum? Let him use you like a little fuck doll?” Mark twisted, face turning to avoid eye contact, hands gripping the sheets. Johnny was ruthless, smug about the power he has on mark. “Y-yes, god  _ please,  _ go harder.” 

They were sure the slapping of skin wouldn’t go unnoticed by the dorm, Mark’s moans weren’t shy either, constant yelling of  _ Johnny Johnny Johnny.  _ Surely the whole world knows how well Johnny is fucking his prize. 

“I’m so close mark, let me cum first” 

It only took a couple hard trusts, and mark clenching  _ hard  _ for Johnny to come inside, making mark moan loud from the feeling. “I love you mark, love you so much.” Mark looked at him with fluttery eyelashes, they’re wet from his tears. 

“I love you mo—  _ Ah”  _ mark gasps cuts him off, Johnnys hand squeezing tight around his shaft, and moves at an impossible speed. 

“I can— I can't hyung, I'm going too—“ mark arches high, back off the bed, whining loud, too loud when he reaches his climax. He’s trembling, shaking and sobbing his hyungs name. “Good boy” is all Johnny says. 

Mark deflates a few seconds later, his breath heavy, and body sweaty. 

“So good baby, you’re amazing” 

Mark reaches out with grabby hands, “kiss me, please?” Johnny doesn’t deny him, kisses him again and again. 

“No prize compares to you mark” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, even if it’s to tell me it sucked <3 
> 
> Twitter: @GL0SSYMARK


End file.
